Just Right
by Kaybee
Summary: LL, post kiss. One shot. Fluff.


Title- Just Right  
  
Author- Kaybee  
  
Rating- PG13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Summary- L/L, post kiss.  
  
Author's Note- Ok, I just had to write a post kiss fic, cause, well, the kiss was fucking hot, and it gave me inspiration. Also, for the sake of the story, and because I'm still pissed off about it and wish it didn't happen, R/D didn't have sex in the season finale. Enjoy:)  
  
It had only been half an hour since Lorelai got home, and she was still reeling. Luke, kissing. Luke kissing her. Luke and her kissing. It wasn't even something that she could describe. It was one of those moments, where everything just felt right. His lips against hers, her arms around his neck, his on her waist. It was like nothing Lorelai had ever experienced. It felt so...perfect. And that scared her.  
  
The doorbell rang, jolting Lorelai out of her Luke induced musings. Most likely, it was Rory, or a naked Kirk. She hoped the former. She practically skipped to the door and opened it, ready to greet her daughter, and share the details of her very eventful night.  
  
Instead, though, it was someone else. "Luke." She grinned at the sight of him, and felt a shiver course through her body.  
  
"Hey." His gaze didn't meet hers, and Lorelai was almost certain that a blush was forming on his cheeks. She couldn't stop smiling, and neither could he.  
  
"So," she began, an attempt to keep herself from staring at him, "do you wanna come inside?"  
  
"Don't we have to get back to the Dragonfly?"  
  
Lorelai bit her lip in thought. "We can go back in a little bit."  
  
"Ok." He closed the door behind him and followed her to the living room. They stood there awkwardly for a little bit, staring at the ground, until Lorelai broke the silence.  
  
"So, how is Kirk doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well, luckily, I persuaded him to get back inside the Dragonfly, but, I was, very unfortunately, subjected to a look at his, well, parts." Luke shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "No!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Kirk felt it necessary to flail his arms about like a madman, and, that's when the pillow fell."  
  
"Oh, man, I'm so sorry!" She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Was it, at least, you know, decent?"  
  
"Geez, Lorelai, I don't know! I looked away the second the pillow dropped."  
  
"Well, Lulu seems to be fine with it," she giggled.  
  
"Stop," Luke replied, shooting her a glare.  
  
She bit her lip to stop herself from grinning, and Luke rolled his eyes in response. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Water, please."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." She turned to leave, but was stopped by Luke's hand on her wrist. "Yeah?" she asked, facing him.  
  
His reply was a slow, soft kiss. She pulled apart, smiling.  
  
"You're really good at that," she murmured, then turned to head for the kitchen.  
  
"Come here," Luke said flirtatiously, pulling her towards him again.  
  
"What?" she laughed. He pulled her in for another kiss, this time harder and deeper. "I have to get your water," she said in between kisses.  
  
"Forget the water," Luke replied huskily. He pulled her in closer, moving to the couch as they kissed.  
  
"Mmkay," she mumbled, falling on the couch on top of him, the kiss already more passionate than all the others.  
  
Lips burned her neck, sending shivers up her spine, and stimulating other areas of her body, as well. Hands tangled in her hair, and her own slipped underneath Luke's shirt. She delighted in the moans escaping him, and the feeling of his hands on the skin of her back. She sat up slightly and raised her shirt up over her head, only succeeding in falling on the floor.  
  
Luke immediately sat up. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai just laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Embarrassed, but fine."  
  
"You know, maybe it's better that we stopped. I think we were getting a little carried away."  
  
Lorelai pulled on her shirt. "Yeah. I guess we were."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, we should probably refrain from the kissing, then, huh?" Lorelai spoke softly, all the while inching closer to Luke.  
  
"That would be a good idea," he answered, his voice a whisper.  
  
By this time, they were only centimeters apart. Luke closed the gap, resulting in a heated kiss, and Lorelai straddling him.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelped, as Lorelai's knee jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"Oh, sorry!"  
  
He chuckled in response. "It's ok."  
  
A tiny moan escaped her as he planted soft kisses down her neck. His lips were unbelievably soft, and they seemed to have an intense effect on her body. Suddenly, Luke's hands were, somehow, cradling her behind, and were slowly traveling up to rest on it. It was then that she realized that her skirt was pooled around his thighs, and, considering she was straddling him, this provided very easy access. Lorelai couldn't understand why Luke's shirt was still on, so she took the liberty of removing it. Which resulted in a tiny gasp, and Luke raised an eyebrow at her. She just smiled, and began to kiss down his muscular chest, which, this time, caused Luke to groan. She had absolutely no idea that Luke was this well built. Ok, so, she had some idea, seeing him at the lake with his shirt off, and all. But, he had definitely been working out since then, because he was certainly a lot more muscular than he was before.  
  
Luke's hands went to the bottom of her shirt, and she helped him to take it off. It was discarded somewhere on the floor alongside his shirt. Lorelai couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at Luke's completely awed expression at the sight of her shirtless. He was still staring, so, Lorelai kissed him hard, sliding her tongue into his mouth. It roamed over his, clashing and dueling.  
  
"Lorelai," he moaned.  
  
For some inexplicable reason, Luke's moaning of her name completely thrilled her. Enough to make her kiss him harder and reach for the waistband of his pants. She left her hand there, her fingers moving in a circular motion around his belly button. His sharp intake of breath told Lorelai that he was most definitely enjoying this. However, probably not nearly as much as she was enjoying the way his hands were moving up and down her back, and underneath her backside, and around all her curves. Who knew making out could be this much fun? With all the other guys she'd been with, they'd gone straight to the sex. With Luke, it was so much more than just sex. Although, Lorelai would have to admit, she was really wondering how great the sex was going to be, if the making out was this good. But when she thought about the sex, she thought about the person who she was thinking about having the sex with.  
  
It sounded so weird in her head when she thought about Luke in a more than friendly, sometimes flirty, ok, always flirty, way. But, at the same time, the prospect of being with Luke kind of, well, it made sense. When they kissed at the Dragonfly, Lorelai felt anything but weirded out. It was as if everything was right, everything felt right. They felt right. And even now, as Luke's hands explored her body, and his lips melted with hers, nothing had felt more right in her entire life.  
  
Every possible emotion that Luke could be feeling about Lorelai and him, and Lorelai, in general, was surpassed by the utterly incredible feeling of his lips against Lorelai's, and their hands all over each other. It didn't even measure up to Luke's fantasies. It was so much better. He took a risk, putting it all out there for her at the Dragonfly, and she wanted him, too. She kissed him back. Hell, she even kissed him on her own. It was finally happening. He was sitting on Lorelai Gilmore's couch, making out with her. And, damn, it felt good.  
  
Lorelai pulled apart suddenly, and Luke looked at her, puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"You're right. I don't think we should be moving this fast. I want this to work, us, I mean, and I don't want to mess it up by rushing into anything. You understand, right?" She was almost pleading, hoping that he'd understand.  
  
"Of course I do." He rubbed her arms gently. "I want us to work, too."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Good. But, um, on another note, is it just me, or was this really really fun?" She was grinning, and, apparently, it was contagious, because Luke was, too.  
  
"No, it definitely was." He paused. "Don't you kind of feel like we're acting like...hormonal teenagers?"  
  
"Yes," she giggled, "but, I kind of like it." She kissed him to prove her point. "Hey?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is this weird?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think it's just right."  
  
"Like Goldilocks!"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, it is. It's just right," she smiled, nuzzling into his embrace. 


End file.
